Decisions, Decisions
by Joeys1andOnly
Summary: Shay Corbett is new at Domino High...but will she have to make a choice between Seto Kaiba and Joey?
1. Default Chapter

**Joeys1andOnly**: Hey there!  Thanks for stopping by to read my story.  I've finally done what Joey has been begging me to do; I've written a romance story ^^ The character Shay is modeled after me *gasp* The several references to her deck are actually references to mine.  Hope you like it!  Please R+R!

* * * * *

Shay sighed as she stared at her schedule.  Great.  Transferring schools wasn't enough; she had to have a totally weird schedule to boot.  She didn't think a transfer would be THAT bad.  But it was.

Taking one last long look, Shay shoved the piece of paper into the pocket of her skirt.  She was wearing the typical girl's uniform of Domino High School, with one exception.  Over her clothes she wore a blue coat, long sleeved with a turned up collar that ended just above the tip of her skirt.  Checking herself out in the mirror, she smiled to herself.  "Shay, honey, you're going to go to that school, make some friends, play Duel Monsters, and maybe even get a boyfriend!"

Still grinning, she swept up her bookbag and strode out the door of her house.

At Domino High School, the usual gang sat huddled around Yugi Motou's desk.  Yugi and Joey were dueling; Tea, Bakura and Tristan sat by and observed.  Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, reading a book, every once in a while glancing up at the duel.

"Aha, take dat!  I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey cried with enthusiasm.  He slammed the card in Attack mode down on the mat.

Yugi's eyes grew wide.  "Great move, Joey!  My Great White is toast!"

Tristan turned to Tea.  "How many Life Points do each have left?"

Tea did some quick calculations.  "It sure is a close one!  Joey has 300 Life Points and Yugi has 350."

Joey grinned.  "I attack with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!  That leaves you with 0 life points!  Game over!"

Yugi groaned.  "Oh no!  That's your second win this week!"

Joey cackled.  "Looks like I'm becomin' a real match for you, Yug!"

Finally, the teacher stood up at her desk.  "All right, class, cards away.  I have an announcement to make."

The students bustled to their seats and looked as attentive as possible.

Now that all the attention was averted to the front, they all began to notice a stranger sitting by the desk.

"We have a new transfer student, who's come from Ireland.  Her name is Shay Corbett.  I know you'll treat her with the same respect that you would want if you were new."

Shay stood up.  Everybody began to realize how pretty she was.  She had straight, shoulder length brown hair and big light blue eyes.  She was above average height, thin, and fairly pale, but not like a ghost.

All of the boys couldn't stop looking at her, even Seto Kaiba.  All of the girls began to look slightly jealous.

"Where shall we seat you?  Oh, how about right there, between Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey turned bright red.  Kaiba's eyes averted down to his desk.

"Thank you," Shay murmured quietly, with a slight Irish accent.  She moved with grace to her seat and sat down, slinging her bookbag on top of the desk.

The lessons started, first with History.  Joey doodled along the top of his notebook, glancing every few minutes at Shay, who appeared to be listening intently, but was really sketching the room.  Kaiba, at one point, looked over to her notebook and was surprised see her doing the same exact thing he was doing; drawing a replica of the classroom.  'She really is pretty.  I wonder if she plays Duel Monsters.'

Finally, Joey couldn't stand it.  He silently ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote something along the top of it.  He folded it into quarters and passed it to Shay.

Shay, who was at that point drawing the teacher's desk, was surprised to feel a nudge at her arm.  She looked up.  The cute blond was holding out a piece of paper.

She took it in a graceful motion, and smoothed it out on top of her notebook.  Joey was back to doodling.

She read the note carefully.  It was scrawled in slightly messy handwriting.  'Do you play Duel Monsters?'

She smiled and picked up her pencil to answer.  'Yes.'

She folded it carefully and passed it back to Joey.  He read the note and wrote again.  This time Shay was watching, and she didn't need to feel a nudge.  She accepted the note and read it.  'What's your strongest card?'

She didn't need to think long to answer.  'I have a Suijin, ATK 2500 and DEF 2400, and two Great Moths, ATK 2600 and DEF 2500.'

She passed the note back to Joey.  He unfolded it, read it, and she smiled inwardly as his beautiful big brown eyes grew wide with shock.  He looked up at her to see if it was the truth.  She gazed levelly back.  He looked a moment more, than scribbled on the paper, and handed it back.  'Meet me after class.  My friends would love to get to know you better.  We can show you around.'

She grinned widely.  New friends already!  She positioned the pencil in her hand and wrote an answer.  'That would be great.  Thanks a lot!'

After class, Shay met Joey in the hallway.  He looked at her with surprise.  "You really have a Suijin and two Great Moths?"

She laughed and pulled a deck out of her pocket.  "You want to see?"

Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura filed out of the classroom.  They spotted Joey with Shay and walked over.  Bakura spoke up in his slightly British accent.  "Hi, Shay!  How are you liking your first day so far?"

Shay grinned.  "All I can say is I'm glad I sit next to Joey!"

Joey flushed deep red, and then held out Shay's deck to Yugi.  "Take a look at dis deck, Yugi!  She's got some really powerful cards in here!"

Yugi looked at Shay.  "May I?"  She nodded.

Yugi accepted the deck and began to shuffle through it.  "Wow, Shay!  This is a really powerful deck!  You're going to be a tough Duel Monsters opponent!"

Tea looked at Shay.  "What's the next class on your schedule?"

Shay pulled the paper out of her pocket.  "Uh…Japanese."

"That's great!  We're all headed there too!" exclaimed Joey.

Walking to their class, the gang was happy to see that Shay had the same exact schedule as all of them.  Shay, being acutely observant, was the only one to notice Seto Kaiba walking behind the group.  She leaned in close to the gang and whispered.  "So is that really _the_ Seto Kaiba?"

Joey growled and looked around the hallway.  "Where's dat fleabag?"

Shay giggled.  "Behind us.  Does he have the same classes as us too?"

Bakura answered.  "Yes.  He's with us the whole day."

"Is he really such a stick in the mud?"  she asked.  "He seems like a party pooper."

Tristan rolled his eyes.  "You can say that again.  I think the only fun he's ever had in his life is programming his macho computers and ordering his bazillion workers around.  He owns all of Kaiba Corp., you know."

Shay nodded, more serious.  "I know.  He's famous all over the place, even in Ireland, across the continent!"

They finally reached their destination.  Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all took their seats.  The teacher, after checking her class list, seated Shay next to none other than Seto Kaiba.

She began to sketch again, this time slightly uncomfortably, as she noticed Kaiba often staring straight at her.  'Why the heck is he looking at me like that?'

Finally, she felt a familiar nudge at her arm, but this time it was from Seto Kaiba.  She glanced down to see a piece of paper being held out by a strong arm.  Shay looked into Kaiba's eyes for a moment, then accepted the paper.  She unfolded the sheet and began to read through the beautifully formed letters, much neater than Joey's.

'Why don't you take notes?'

She looked at it dubiously.  She lifted her pencil and answered.  'Why don't you?'

Waiting for the opportune time, she passed it back to Kaiba.  He opened it, then upon reading it snorted.  A few people turned to look at him, including Joey and Tea, but upon seeing his ice cold expression they turned back to their work.  She heard the scratching of Kaiba's pencil as he answered.  She accepted the paper and read it.  'I believe I asked first.'

Shay heaved a sigh and wrote.  'I did all of this stuff at my old school, up to the day I left to come here.  It's fresh in my mind.  I know it all already.  But I want to know why you keep looking at me.'  She folded the paper and handed it back to Kaiba.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him read it, then gaze at it for a few moments without answering.  He finally lifted his pencil and wrote.  She took it back, smoothed it, and read it.  'Meet me after school, on the front steps.'

She looked at it, thinking about her new friends.  They had asked her to meet them.  She would have to tell them that she would be about ten minutes late.  She answered the note.  'Only for a few minutes.  I have plans already.'  She passed it back to Kaiba and was glad he didn't write any more.

She explained at lunch to her new-found friends that she would be about ten minutes late to meeting them.  "Something's come up.  But I'll definitely meet you."

Tristan nodded and began to write on a napkin.  "Every Monday we meet at Yugi's grandfather's game shop on the other end of town.  It takes about twenty minutes to walk there.  These are the directions.  You can meet us afterwards."

She took the napkin and put it in the deep pocket of her coat, where it would not fall out.

The day progressed quickly for Shay.  She found she didn't have to doodle in every class.  There were new topics in the majority of her classes, and she didn't have time to notice Joey or Kaiba staring at her often.  She was coincidentally placed next to one or the other in every class, and when they saw her taking real notes they gave her her space.

She said a temporary goodbye to her friends after school and waited on the steps for Kaiba.  When she finally saw him approach, she noticed for the first time how handsome he was.  He was very tall for being only about 16, with fair brown hair and ice blue eyes that stared her down as he walked closer.  She suddenly found herself in love.  'But how?' she argued to herself in her mind.  'I've heard what a creep he is, and that he has almost no soul.  Don't do this to yourself, Shay!'

He was finally within two feet of her.  She looked up into his beautiful eyes.  He gazed down at her.  "I'm glad you remembered to come."

She crossed her arms.  "What is it you wanted to talk about, Seto?"

A look of surprise crossed his face.  "You called me…Seto?"

Shay's eyes widened.  "I'm sorry.  Would you rather have me call you Kaiba?"

Panic fluttered across his features for a moment, then his eyes softened.  "No.  It's just that…the only person who calls me Seto is my little brother.  Nobody calls me Seto…"

Finally his face set back into stone and he looked down.  "Where are you headed?"

She yanked the napkin out of her pocket and read it.  "Um…the Game Shop on the other end of town."

Seto let out a sarcastic laugh.  "Oh, the one owned by Yugi Motou's grandfather."

She narrowed her eyes and stared him full in the face.  "Is something wrong?"

Kaiba stopped laughing.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have laughed."

Shay adjusted the bookbag on her shoulder.  "So what is it you wanted to see me for?"

He looked away.  "Oh, just to talk.  You seemed intelligent to me and I wanted to get to know you a little bit more."

She kept her expression the same outwardly, but jumped for joy inside.  'The brilliant Seto Kaiba?  Calling me intelligent?'

He averted his gaze back to Shay.  "Would you mind if I walked you there?  I know a few shortcuts."

He felt his heartbeat quicken as she beamed her brightest smile at him.  "I would love company!"

They set off down the sidewalk.  They mostly talked about Duel Monsters, although occasionally the chitchat drifted to Kaiba Corp., and Seto Kaiba's family.  'Why am I telling her all of this?' he thought angrily.  'I don't even know her that well and I'm telling her things that I haven't even told to Mokuba.'

Both were saddened when they reached the door of the Game Shop.  Shay smiled and looked up at the handsome youth.  "Thank you, Seto, for walking me here.  I probably would have gotten lost if you hadn't helped me."

Kaiba glanced through the glass doors into the shop.  The lights were on, but nobody appeared to be there.  "It was no trouble at all.  I live near here as it is."

Shay was about to reach for the handle to the door when Kaiba grabbed her arm.  She looked up into his face, stunned at the tight grip on her arm.  "Is something wrong, Seto?"

He looked full into her face, almost like he was searching for something.  Then he roughly leaned down and kissed her.

At first, Shay was taken totally off guard and she held back.  But then she realized what was happening and she drew her arms around his slim waist and pulled him closer.  He, in turn, put his arms around her shoulders.

Finally, Kaiba broke the embrace.  "I have to get back home.  Mokuba's waiting for me."  He reached out and smoothed her hair.  "Are you going to be all right?"

Eyes shining, she nodded.  She couldn't find words.

He squeezed her one last time and then pulled away.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  Seto Kaiba turned on his heel and walked away.

Shay stood there.  She couldn't believe it.  'How can he possibly be called a creep?'

She finally gathered her senses and pulled open the door.

She was greeted by the surprised faces of Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey.  She gathered immediately that they had seen everything.

Every one had a different expression.  Tristan looked plain stupid.  Tea's eyes were wide with shock, but she looked almost happy.  Yugi's jaw was dropped almost the the ground.  Bakura was obviously embarrassed and looked at anything but Shay.  Joey – oh, poor Joey – had his eyes narrowed and gazed with suspicion at her.

Finally, Tea spoke, almost choking.  "So.  What did you have to…" (choke) "Do?"

Shay sighed happily and thumped onto a stool.  "I don't know.  He passed me a note in Japanese telling me to meet him after school.  I told him I had plans, and could only talk for a few minutes.  He walked me here, because he said he knew some shortcuts, and we got here and he just…grabbed me…" she drifted off.

At length, Tea squealed and hugged Shay.  "I'm so happy for you!  You got through to Seto Kaiba!  You're so lucky!"

Yugi looked at her, hurt.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tea realized her mistake and tried to cover up for it.  "I just mean…oh…we've been trying for so long to talk to Kaiba, and…you know…" she fumbled.

Shay grinned.  "He's so _handsome_!  He's tall and has the most beautiful eyes I've _ever_ seen…"

Tea giggled.  "I _know_!  He's _gorgeous_!"

Yugi had another hurt expression.

Finally, the gang seemed to forgive Shay – and Tea, for that matter - and began talking about random things.  Everyone, that is, except Joey.  He was crushed.

'I thought that she really might like _me_.  And old poop pants kisses her and now she's in love with him…' He looked at Shay.  She was gorgeous.  He had to do something – anything – 

Then he got an idea.  He spoke.  "Shay?"

They all turned to look at Joey.

"What is it, Joey?" Her blue eyes gazed into his brown ones.

"I challenge you…to a game of Duel Monsters."

She grinned evilly.  "Fine by me.  Here and now?"

He nodded.

"What are the stakes?" she inquired.

He thought.  All eyes on Joey.  "You win, and I give you my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

They all gasped.  "Joey, you can't bet your best card!  It isn't right!" Yugi cried out.

Joey held up a hand.  "Please.  This is my duel."

Shay was also surprised.  She looked at him.  "And if you win?"

Joey took a deep breath.  "You agree to go out with me on one date."

The group looked quizzically at him.  Shay began to speak.  "Does this have anything to do with me and Seto…"

Joey cut her off.  "Agreed?"  He held out a hand.

She smirked at him and grasped it.  "Let's duel!"

Shay noticed how Joey meaningly held her hand longer than was the appropriate length of time to shake before a duel.  They pulled out their decks and commenced the duel.

* * * * 

**Joeys1andOnly**: What will happen?  Who will win the duel?  Answers in the next chapter!  And – possibly – I'll get to the Joey romances!  ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Joeys1andOnly**: Act Two!  Ready…action!!  ^_^

* * * * *

Both dueled long and hard.  Joey realized with horror five minutes into the duel how tough of an opponent Shay was.  She had as much wit and talent as Yugi, and Joey could feel himself digging farther and farther into a hole he couldn't get out of.  The match ended, Shay with 6500 Life Points and Joey with 0.  (In the card game Duel Monsters, each person starts with 8000 LP.)

Yugi stared in shock, as did Tea, Tristan, Bakura and, yes, Joey.  Finally Yugi spoke.  "Well, Joey, I guess you've got to give up your Red Eyes Black Dragon."  Joey nodded in dumb horror.  He hadn't figured on losing.

Shay laughed and shook her head.  "Keep it.  You just were a little hot-headed, that's all.  I wouldn't dream of taking your Red Eyes from you."  She put her deck in her pocket.  "Who wants to eat?"

The suggestion was met with happy cries.  "I'm starving!"  "Let's go!"

The group headed out the door.  However, Yugi hung in the back with Joey.  "Why on earth did you bet your Red Eyes?  Did you really feel that confident?"

Joey hung his head.  "I really did, Yug.  I really wanted to impress…" then he trailed off.

Yugi shook his head.  "You wanted to impress Shay with a big stake.  You really like her, don't you?  And you're jealous of Seto Kaiba."

Joey nodded miserably.  "You know me too well, Yug.  But I don't know what to do!  How can a Brooklyn bum like me compare with Mr. Big-Shot Millionaire Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi's expression grew serious.  "Maybe you can't.  Just be yourself.  You're very charming, you know."

Joey rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Yugi in the shoulder.  "Shut up."

On the way to the nearest pizza place, Shay rolled Joey's words over and over in her head.  'You win, I give you my Red Eyes Black Dragon.  I win, you go out with me on one date.  Could he really like me?  Maybe so, but I love Seto!'

They reached the pizza parlor, then walked in and plopped down in a large booth.  Yugi was careful to sit between Shay and Joey.  'I don't want to make things worse.'

After eating three whole pizza pies between them, Shay got up to leave.  "I have to go, guys.  I have a lot of unpacking left to do at home.  Thanks for a great day!"

They all grinned and waved.  "See you tomorrow, Shay!  Bye!"

She walked out the front doors, then uncertainly hung a left.  Halfway up the sidewalk, she referred to her crumpled napkin to find her way home.  'Oh, god.  I have no idea where I am!'

Suddenly, she was aware of sneakers hitting the pavement behind her.  She turned around and found Joey Wheeler running towards her.

She gasped inwardly.  'Oh, no.  What if he says something…about him and me…'

He slowed down to a stop when he reached her.  Breathing slightly, he straightened up.  "I realized after you left that you might not know the way back to your place.  I'll walk you home if you want."

Inside, she moaned.  She really liked this cutie, but she had already found someone.  This could complicate things.  However, not wishing to be rude, she smiled.  "Thanks, Joey.  I could use some help."

She noticed relief across his expression.  "Good.  Pay attention, so you know how to get around in the future."

They began to walk silently.  Joey's voice broke the silence.  "You really like Kaiba."

Shay looked up at him in slight confusion.  The words were a mix of both a question and a statement.  She had to be careful answering.  "Yes, I do."

He stared at his sneakers as he walked.  "I…I really…" Then he changed whatever he was going to say.  "I'm really glad…for you and Kaiba.  Glad that you found someone…"

She felt a wave of guilt and regret suddenly come crashing down on her.  'If only I had told Seto that I had other plans, period.  Right now Joey might have his arms around me…' then another voice in her mind butted in.  'But you didn't, and you've found another great guy.  Nothing wrong with that.'

But obviously she didn't speak these thoughts out loud.  "I'm glad too…at first I thought it would take me a while to find friends.  But you passed me that note in class and that's how I met all you guys…and I'm grateful.  Thank you, Joey."  She beamed up at him.

Joey's face turned crimson as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  "It was nothing, really.  I just wanted…to get to know you."

"Well, thank you for wanting to know me, then," she laughed.

They turned a corner.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black object lunged toward the two and began making strange noises.  It took them both a few moments to realize it was a huge Doberman, with no collar, teeth bared.  It began advancing slowly toward them.

Joey placed himself protectively in front of Shay.  "Stay there.  Don't move."

Shay panicked.  "Where are you going?  Don't go near that thing!  You could be hurt!"

Joey realized that she was actually worried about him, and his brown eyes locked with her blue ones.  He spoke.

"All right, then.  If you don't want me to go anywhere, I'll stay right here."  Upon these words he wrapped his arms around Shay and held her close.

Of course, at first, Shay was deadly frightened.  'I can't do this!  I can't be with another guy!  Seto is the only one for me!'

But, it felt so…so…right.  So, instead of fighting her mind, she drew her arms around Joey's waist and rested her head on his chest.  They stood there like that, just watching the Doberman growl.

Finally, a fat, red-faced man came crashing through a hedge holding a collar and a leash.  "Fluffy!  That's where you'd gotten off to!"  He fastened the collar around the dog's neck and then attached the leash to it.  With a firm grip on the dog, he turned to where Shay and Joey were still standing, holding each other.  He eyed them up dubiously then asked, "Fluffy didn't bite either of you, did he?"

Joey answered.  "No, he didn't.  We're fine."

The man nodded.  "It's a good thing you didn't move.  If you had started to run, Fluffy would have been after you like that."  On the word "that" he snapped his fingers with his free hand.

Shay looked up at Joey triumphantly.  He rolled his eyes and grinned.

The man crashed through the bushes the way he came and he and the dog were gone.

As soon as he was gone, both Shay and Joey began laughing hard.  Neither could speak for almost a minute.

"Fluffy?!" Shay hooted.  "What kind of guy names their Doberman _Fluffy?_"

Joey grabbed Shay for balance.  "Fluffy wasn't even a _girl_ dog!"

Finally, the laughter subsided.  They began to walk again, this time with Joey's arm slung casually over Shay's shoulder.

She finally looked up at Joey.  "Joey, I'm…I'm so confused."

He looked straight ahead and kept a steady pace.  "If you're with Seto…it can never work."

She nodded and looked at the ground.  She suddenly stopped.  Joey eyed her.  "What's wrong?  Fluffy break loose again?"

She smiled and shook her head.  "No.  This is my house."

It was a normal house, yellow with green shutters, and a cheerful white fence around the yard.  Joey nodded pleasantly.  "I like it."

Shay grinned.  "I helped pick it out.  My parents were stuck on choosing."

Joey leaned one hand on the fence.  "You know what I like most about it?"

Shay turned.  "No.  What?"

Joey laughed and cocked a thumb to the house to the right of hers.  "I live right next door."

Her eyes widened.  "You don't!"

"I do.  104 Turner Drive."

She laughed happily.  "We can see each other so often!"

Joey's face grew serious.  Then he reached out his arms and pulled Shay into another embrace.  She buried her head into his shoulder.  She was perfectly happy with Joey.

They rested like that for a few moments, then Joey reached up with one hand.  He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes were looking into his.  He gently leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She was so startled that she resisted for a moment.  But Joey was persistent and refused to be pushed away.  So Shay ignored any signals her mind was sending her about Seto Kaiba and gave in to the kiss.  She found herself in love – again – for the second time that day.  This kiss was much longer and heartfelt than the one she shared with Seto outside of the game shop.  She knew that there was something more pure in this relationship than there was in the one with Kaiba.

Finally, the kiss broke.  Instead of pulling away, as Joey thought she would do, Shay snuggled up against his chest.  "I love you, Joey."  It was so easy to say to him.  She wouldn't have dreamed of saying it to Kaiba.

Joey pulled her closer.  "I love you too…"

He rested his cheek against her fair hair.  "Never leave me.  Stay with me forever and ever…"

Shay sighed deeply, breathing him in.  Smiling, she recited the words he had said to her with dedication earlier.  "All right, then.  If you don't want me to go anywhere, I'll stay right here…"

Joey let out a strangled sob and pulled her closer.

'This is what I want,' Shay thought to herself.  'But what do I do about poor Seto?'

* * * * *

**Joeys1andOnly**: What indeed?  ^_~ I have the rest of the story laid out in my mind, you just need to stay tuned!  Please R+R!  Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Joeys1andOnly**: Finally, the conclusion to my Joey story…hope you like it!

* * * * *

Shay sighed tiredly and glanced at the clock next to her computer.  It read 8:53 PM.  She had spent the whole night typing up a lab for her Biology class and chatting online with Tristan, Tea, and Yugi.  She had found Tristan's screen name in a Buddy Wizard search and he had given her the others' names afterwards.  Bakura and Joey weren't on.

Obviously, nobody said anything about the Joey/Seto situation.  Shay was extremely glad for this; if anybody had mentioned anything she didn't know what she would have done.  She was thinking hard.

After finishing her report, she suddenly found herself mentally and physically exhausted.  She bid farewell to her friends and put up an away message: "Sleeping.  Leave a message. -- Shay" 

The sleep did her good; however, her dreams plagued her all night long.  She dreamt on and off of Joey and Seto Kaiba, and even at one point they were fistfighting over her.  She had woken up before she saw who won.

Waking up refreshed, she staggered clumsily over to her computer and shifted her mouse to clear the screen saver.  There were three messages pending.

Yawning, she clicked the first one.  It was from **WhereIsMyExodia**, Yugi.  It read: "I hope you get this before you go to school.  I just wanted to let you know that I hope you have a great day!"

She grinned and shook her head.  Little Yugi.

She deleted that IM window and opened up the second, from Tristan, whose name was **TCyberCommander**.  "Joey is going to be instant messaging you.  I'm letting you know so you won't freak out."

'So that must be the last one,' Shay thought.  She clicked the last message up.  It was from **TimeWizardFS**, Joey.  "I need to talk to you privately at lunch.  Meet me outside the bathroom on the first floor."

She was about to sign off when another window popped up.  _User **BlueEyesUltimate** has sent you a message.  Do you want to accept?_  Fully awake now, Shay selected 'yes.'

She read the message this person had sent her.  "Hello, Shay."  Surprised, she typed back.  "May I ask who's speaking?"  She waited a few moments as the message sent back to her.  "It's Seto."

'Of course!' she thought in her mind.  '**BlueEyesUltimate**!  The Blue Eyes White Dragon!  How could I be so stupid…' Not typing those words which she formed in her mind, she sent instead, "How did you get my screen name?"  A moment later, a message sent back.  "You forget I'm the CEO of a huge technology company.  I can find out anything I want."

Shay almost slapped herself in the forehead.  Duh.  She typed.  "School starts in an hour and a half.  Why are you chatting online so early?"  

Response.  "About yesterday."  Uh oh. "I'm sorry to have caught you off guard like that.  I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission first.  I just wanted to tell you that it was really an impulse thing, and that I don't feel for you in that way.  I hope you understand."  Shay just stared at the screen, not moving.  It was like a dream!  Everything worked out perfectly!  She wrote back, excitedly.  "I'm glad you don't think there was either.  I almost didn't get my lab done yesterday for thinking about it.  I hope we can still be friends."

Answer.  "I think so.  I wanted to thank you.  Nobody really talks to me anymore, because they all think I'm some cold-hearted villain…you're the only one who's reached out to me.  I'd really like to get to know you and your friends better…I know they must hate me for some things I've done in the past."

Shay typed.  "I'm really happy I got a good impression of you to start."

Response.  "Me too."

Then he sent again.  "I have to get off.  Mokuba has an early morning study group.  I'll see you in school."

Type.  "See you, Seto."

Then he signed off.

Shay put up an away message – "At school.  Leave a message. – Shay" and sat back in her chair, smiling her head off.  It works out perfectly!  I can see Joey and still remain friends with Seto!

She leaped gleefully for her dresser, yanking out her regular plain school uniform.  She shoveled her breakfast down and was putting her shoes on when the doorbell rang.

She looked confusedly at the clock.  Both her parents were at work already – who could be calling this early?

She walked to the front door and looked cautiously out a window.  It was Joey.

Shay unlocked the door and threw it open.  Without waiting for any words, she threw herself into the blond's arms.

Joey hugged her tight.  "Did something happen that I missed, or did you have too many bowls of Froot Loops this morning?"

She laughed happily.  "I've worked everything out with Seto."

He pulled back, amazed.  "Mr. Anti-Budge?  What happened?"

She looked into his eyes.  "I'll explain on the way to school.  I'm guessing you're here to walk me."

Joey kissed her gently, murmuring, "Of course."

She grabbed her bookbag, slung it on her shoulder, and headed out the door where Joey was waiting.  Shay reached into her pocket and withdrew her house key and locked the front door, saying, "Let's go."

Joey grabbed her hand and held it the whole way to school.

The gang really wasn't surprised when they saw the duo approach the school.  Tea smiled.  "At least Seto is vulnerable!"

Yugi sighed.  "Joey…"

Tristan laughed loudly.  "That was quick!"

Bakura burned bright red, as he usually did in those types of situations, and said nothing.

When the bell rang, the group trudged toward its classroom, Joey and Shay still holding hands, refusing to let go until they had to.  As they entered the room, Shay's face burned red with shame of having Seto see.

He was in his usual position, feet leaning on the desk, book in one hand.  However, Shay was stunned to see that as Seto's eyes met the pair, there was no hint of surprise in them.  She wondered why.  Instead of an angry glare, Seto instead gave a timid (yes, timid!) smile and a small wave.  Her right hand occupied by Joey's, she waved back with her left and smiled too.

She didn't think about it ever again.  She was just glad Joey was hers.

'**Dear Journal,**

I did what I said I would do yesterday.  I instant messaged Shay to tell her that there was nothing in the kiss, that it was purely impulse.  I felt my heart break into a million pieces when I saw her walk into the classroom hand-in-hand with Joey Wheeler.  I never knew a luckier bastard in my entire life.  When I saw her kiss him yesterday, as I was on my way to the bank…the love they shared…I knew she would never feel anything more for me.  All I could do was hide behind a tree and watch.  So now she is Joey's.  He had better take good care of her…never let anything touch her…or I'll kill him.  I swear on my Blue Eyes White Dragons I will.

**                        -Seto**'

* * * * *

**Joeys1andOnly**: Was it enough of a twist ending?  I don't think so, but what the hell.  -_-;; Please R+R!


End file.
